The Beginning
by niknak995
Summary: Prequel to When We Were Young. A look back to Edward and Bella's time in high school. How did their romance begin and what challenges will they face in their new relationship? Very fluffy. Usual pairings. No Rosalie and Jasper until the end. Recommended to read WWWY first but is not required to understand. Rated M for language, underage drinking, and possible suggestive scenes.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)  
><strong>

Hey everyone, I'm back! For those of you that are reading this, I'm assuming you all are When We Were Young alumni and you're interested in it's prequel. If you haven't read When We Were Young, that's okay. Though, I do suggest reading When We Were Young first. It might clear up a few things.

So without further a do, I give you The Beginning!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<br>**

**BPOV**

I am _so_ fucked. Seriously! What kind of a best friend am I? Alice and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember and what do I do? I go and fall in love with her brother! Seriously!

I suck.

Alice Cullen and I met when we were in kindergarten when our older brothers became best friends. Her brother Edward and my brother Emmett met in first grade. Alice is like my sister, how could I do this?

I'm a shy and quiet teenage girl in her sophomore year of high school and in love with her best friend's older brother who barely notices I exist.

Cliché, right? I know I feel like I'm in a goddamn 80's movie. Except Edward will never be standing outside my window holding a boom box like John Cusack in _Say Anything_.

So here I sit in the cafeteria, pretending to eat my lunch while I steal glances at the table where Edward and Emmett sit with the rest of the football team from across the cafeteria. Edward is tall, about six foot two or six foot three, and slim with broad shoulders. He has a head of messy red-brown hair that always is just perfectly messed up and incredible green eyes. His prominent cheekbones and defined jaw line could make any girl faint. _Mmm… that jaw line, what I wouldn't give to just… _

"Hello? Earth to Bella Swan!"

I snapped my head over to look at my two best friends. "Huh?"

"Could you stop staring at my brother for like three seconds and answer our question?" Alice asked with a roll of her eyes.

My mouth fell open. I didn't think anyone knew about my secret love of Edward. Especially not Alice. "What? How did you –"

Angela laughed. "You seriously thought we didn't know? Come on Bells, give us a little credit."

"Yeah, we're not stupid." Alice chimed in. "Anyone can plainly see the way you look at him."

I felt my telltale blush flood my cheeks. "Is it really that obvious?" I whispered.

Angela and Alice cracked up. "Uh, yeah!" Alice choked out between giggles.

"Like, everyone knows?" I asked them in horror.

"I don't think so." Angela shook her head.

Alice snorted. "My idiot brother for sure doesn't know."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god." I sighed and threw my hands over my face. "That would be _so_ embarrassing."

"I think you two would make a cute couple."

I raised my head and stared at Alice in shock. "You do?" Angela just nodded in agreement as she sipped her milk.

"I totally do!" Alice squealed. "And he totally likes you too, Bells!"

"He does?" I asked in amazement. This was certainly turning out to be an enlightening lunch period.

Alice beamed and nodded.

"Well, what the fuck do I do?"

Alice giggled. "Leave it to me, Bella. Edward will ask you out by the Halloween dance. I guarantee it."

I laughed at her self-confidence. "Whatever you say, Alice."

I appreciated her willingness to help me but her quest was futile. Edward – the star football player and best looking guy in school – would never go for a plain, boring girl like me.

**EPOV**

_Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. BELLA. __BELLA. BELLA!_ Why can't I get her out of my head?

I've been in love with Bella Swan for two years. Not that I could do anything about it. Her brother Emmett is my best friend and would kill me if I even so much as looked at Bella. Not to mention that Bella is way too good for me. She'd never go for a guy like me.

I looked across the cafeteria to where she appeared to be deep in discussion with Alice and their other friend Angela. God, she's gorgeous. Her long, chestnut colored hair – that always smelled like strawberries – flowed down to the middle of her back and her chocolate brown eyes could see right into your soul. She has a small button nose and gorgeous plump lips, the top of which is slightly bigger than the bottom one. She's tiny, only two inches taller than my not quite five foot sister. Bella is the sweetest, most beautiful, and surprisingly snarky girl I've ever met.

Just looking at her makes me want to take her in my arms, call her "sweetheart", and kiss her like I've wanted for two years. _What I wouldn't give to feel those gorgeous lips on my…_

"Edward, dude!"

I slid my eyes away from Bella and over to where Emmett was snapping his fingers in my face. "What?" I scowled at him for interrupting my Bella fantasy.

"Would you stop daydreaming about my little sister for a few seconds?" Emmett grumbled, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Uh, what? How did –?"

Emmett threw me a look. "Please, man. You're more obvious than a lion in the zebra cage at the zoo."

I laughed at his ridiculous analogy. "So you're not going to kill me?"

"Not if you keep sitting on your ass." Emmett smirked. "So when are you going to make a move?"

I snorted. "I'm not." Emmett glared at me. "I can't help that she doesn't like me that way!"

Emmett cracked up. "If I know anyone, it's my sister and she's been pining after you for awhile."

I felt a smile light my face. "She has?" I chanced a look over to Bella's table and caught her eye. I smiled at her and an adorable blush flooded her cheeks as she smiled and dropped my gaze. "Soon," I turned back to a grinning Emmett. "Really soon,"

I mulled over the look on Bella's face when I smiled at her for the rest of the day. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Maybe, just _maybe_, Bella felt the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading! Drop me a review and let me know what you're thinking. Love it? Hate it? I wanna know!

See you all tomorrow with chapter 1!

-Nikki


	2. Party Animal

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)**

Thanks to everyone who read/ reviewed the last chapter!

This chapter should answer the questions and concerns in some of the reviews I read. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Party Animal<strong>

**BPOV**

I woke one Saturday morning, a few weeks after my enlightening conversation with Alice and Angela, with a big smile on my face. _Edward likes me too! _I squealed my daily reminder in my mind.

It was the weekend so I rolled out of bed and threw on a tank top and a pair of sweatpants over the sports bra and underwear I'd worn to bed last night. I headed downstairs and found my parents and brother in the kitchen.

"Morning!" I smiled at them and went in search of my morning coffee.

"You certainly seem happy this morning." Charlie commented as he glanced at me over his newspaper.

I shrugged. "I had a good night's sleep I guess."

Renee arched her eyebrow at me like she didn't believe me.

I sat down next to Emmett and sipped my coffee as I read the sections of the paper Charlie was finished with. About a half hour later, when Charlie was upstairs changing for his shift at the police station and Renee was washing the dishes, the doorbell rang.

"Will one of you get that?" Renee asked me and Emmett.

I glanced at Emmett and we immediately launched into a Rock, Paper, Scissors battle for who would get the door. I lost so I jumped out of my chair – rather ungracefully, I might add – and went to get the door. I pulled the door open and gasped quietly when I saw who was standing on my doorstep.

"Uh hi, Edward," I said shyly and tried to hide my body behind the door. I was still in my pajamas after all.

"Hey, Bella, sorry to drop by so early." He smiled his stunning crooked smile at me and I felt my heart beat in double time.

I blushed. _Stupid blush!_ "No problem," I assured him in a breathy voice.

"I just walked down to tell you and Em that there's a party at Crowley's house after our game tonight."

"Okay," I nodded, wondering why he was telling _me_ this instead of just asking for Emmett. "I'll be sure to tell Em."

Edward caught my arm as I started to close the door. "You'll be there too, right? I'd really like it if you're there, Bella."

I gasped silently. _Was Edward actually asking me to a party?_ "Uh, yeah. I'll be there."

Edward smiled brilliantly and trotted down the steps before disappearing down the street. I closed the door and leaned against it smiling like a crazy fool.

"Who was at the door?"

I gasped in surprise and spun around, glaring at Emmett. "Emmett what the hell! You scared the crap out of me!"

He snickered. "So, who was at the door?"

"Edward," I sighed. "He wanted to tell us that there's a party at Crowley's house after the game tonight."

He looked confused. "Yeah I know. There always is."

I shrugged. "He asked me to go too."

Emmett grinned. "Really?" He dragged out every syllable.

I nodded. "I told him I'd go." I started back up the stairs.

"Really, Bells?" He asked as he followed me upstairs. "I didn't think parties were your thing."

I shrugged again. "I don't know. I guess Alice and I will stop by for a bit. If we don't like it, we'll leave." I walked into my room and started to make the bed.

Emmett looked weary as he stood in my bedroom doorway. "Are you sure? Those things can sometimes get pretty crazy."

"Emmett," I huffed, throwing my hands on my hips. "I'll be fine. You'll be there, won't you?"

He nodded. "And you'll come find me if something gets out of control?"

I laughed and crossed the room so I was standing right in front of him. "Yes, I'll run and get my big, strong brother to take me home." I sidestepped him and walked into my bathroom. "Go get ready for your game."

**EPOV**

I jogged away from the Swan's and couldn't believe my luck that Bella had answered the door. Just the person I was hoping to see. I just had to make sure she was coming to the party tonight.

I walked through our front door and ran smack into my little sister. "Alice, what the fuck?"

"What were you doing out so early?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

I shrugged. "Just telling Em and Bella about the party tonight," I said as nonchalantly as possible.

Alice squealed and pulled me up the stairs to her room. She pushed me down on her bed and jumped up and down in front of me, clapping and spinning in a circle.

"Ali, what the hell are you doing?" I asked her with a heavy sigh.

She punched my shoulder and I scowled at her and rubbed my shoulder. "The fuck, Alice? I have a game today." Ow, she punches hard!

"I knew you liked Bella!" She yelled happily, doing a little spin around herself.

I groaned and plopped back on the bed with my hands over my face. "Does everyone have to know?"

"Yes!" Alice squealed and jumped up on the bed beside me. "Well at least I do! Don't worry Eddie. I'm going to help you!"

I peeked through my fingers. "Help me how?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm going to help you get the girl! You're going to make your move tonight at the party."

"Tonight!" I yelled and sat up so fast I got a head rush. "Whoa, Alice! I don't know if I could face rejection so soon."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes, tonight. And she's not going to reject you. That girl has been smitten with you forever."

I felt a smile stretch across my face. "Really?" It was one thing to hear it from her brother, but to hear it from her best friend… I guess I was starting to believe them. "Okay, Alice," I sighed. "What did you have in mind?"

Alice's answering squeal was so high-pitched, all the dogs in the neighborhood started barking.

**BPOV**

I looked up at the scoreboard and smiled as I made my way back to my seat. Brookline was up 10 – 0 at halftime. Edward was doing such a good job.

"Here you go, Ali." I handed her the bag of popcorn as I took a sip from my bottle of Coke.

"Thanks, Bells!" Alice chirped. "So are you enjoying the game so far?" she asked me with a mischievous glint in her eye.

I nodded, wondering what she was up to. "I am. Pretty good start to the season, so far."

"Are you excited for the party?"

I shrugged. "It probably won't be very eventful. We'll probably want to leave early."

Alice smirked. "Oh, I don't know, Bells. Tonight might just end up being the best night of your life."

I looked at her quizzically before turning back to the field when the whistle blew, signaling the end of halftime.

About an hour and a half later, the game was finally over with a Brookline win. Alice and I headed out to the parking lot to my truck and left the school grounds. We decided to check in with our parents before we headed to the party. The Cullens invited me to sleepover their house after the party so Alice and I packed a bag, said hi to Charlie and Renee and dropped the bag off at Alice's house.

By the time Alice and I drove down the secluded dirt road and arrived at Tyler Crowley's house, the party was in full swing. You could hear music and the sound of voices from the porch.

Alice and I aren't party people. Well, actually, we've never been invited to a party like this so we really don't know if we are party people. But if I had to guess, I'd say we aren't. Probably.

Alice went ahead of me and pushed the front door open. The door opened right into a spacious living room that was packed with bodies. There were people lounging on the furniture but the majority of them were in the middle of the room where a make shift dance floor appeared to be.

I followed Alice through the masses of people towards the kitchen. The kitchen was much less crowded. There were only a few people milling around, including Edward and Emmett.

"Baby B, Tiny!" Emmett boomed. He ran over and pulled both of us into a giant bear hug, nearly pulling us off our feet. Clearly he already had a few.

"Hey, Em," I laughed.

Edward walked over and smiled at the both of us. "You guys made it." His smile made my heart beat in double time. _Swoon._

I couldn't help the blush that rose in my cheeks when our eyes met. "Yeah, no help to Bella," Alice grumbled. "She drives like a fucking turtle."

I glared at her and she just shrugged and looped her arm through Emmett's. "Come on, Big Guy. I believe you own me a dance."

Emmett's booming laughter echoed in the kitchen as Alice pulled him into the living room. But not before she shot a pointed glance at Edward to which he answered with a glare of his own. _Hmm… I wonder what that was all about…_

An awkward silence fell over Edward and I as I stared down at my shoes, trying to come up with something to say to him without sounding like a complete idiot.

"Great job out there tonight." I mentally cringed. Really? Did I have to say _that_? I'm sure everyone has said the _exact_ same thing.

Edward cleared his throat. "Uh, thanks. Can I get you a drink?" he gestured to the collection of beer in the corner of the kitchen.

"Please!" I said eagerly. Anything to relieve the awkward tension.

Edward uncapped two bottles, handed one to me and took a long sip of the other. We finally settled into a relatively comfortable discussion about the game. I knew a lot about football growing up with Emmett and Dad so I was able to keep up with what he was saying and make a few comments here and there.

When that topic was exhausted, we were left in silence. Again.

I looked up to meet his eyes and I don't know what came over me! Maybe those green eyes had magical hypnotic powers. But it was probably the empty beer bottle I just threw away. Eh, what can I say? I'm a lightweight. I stretched up on my tiptoes and took his face between my hands and kissed him. When he didn't kiss me back, I realized what I was doing and stepped back, absolutely mortified.

_I knew I shouldn't have listened to Alice. Of course he doesn't like me! _I thought to myself.

My face was surely the color of a fire engine as I continued to step backwards and stammered "I… uh… I have to go," before turning quickly and sprinting out of the kitchen.

I thought I heard him call my name but I sure as hell was not turning around to find out. I needed to get out of here as fast as possible.

I quickly found Alice standing by the edge of the dance floor with Emmett, both of them clutching their sides and laughing. I walked quickly up to them and caught Alice's attention. "I really need to get out of here." I told her. "You can get a ride with someone else, right?" I felt the tears start to fill my eyes.

She must have seen the tears because she nodded in understanding. "Are you okay to drive?" she asked me quietly.

I nodded and spun on my heel and ran out of the house.

I managed to keep my tears at bay until I reached my truck. Once inside the cab, I felt the tears slide down my cheeks as I turned the truck around and peeled away from the house.

When I pulled up outside my house, I tried to collect myself before I walked inside and Renee and Charlie asked me what was wrong. I don't think I could talk about it without crying again. _Rejection sucks._

I exited my truck and walked across the lawn, wiping under my eyes as I went.

"Bella!"

I spun around to see Edward jump out of his Volvo and run towards me. I crossed my arms across my chest and fought the urge to run in the opposite direction. "What are you doing here?"

"Why did you leave?" He slowed when he was a few feet away from me and stopped.

"You didn't answer my question."

He took one step closer to me. "I couldn't let you leave without talking to you. Now, why did you run away?"

I tightened my arms on my chest so I was essentially hugging myself and looked down at my shoes. "I was embarrassed. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I was buzzed, I guess." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't be."

I snapped my head up to look at him. "What?"

"Don't be sorry." He was inches away from me now and he reached out to cup my cheek. "I've been waiting almost two years two years to kiss you like that, Bella." He whispered.

_Wait, what? _

"What?" I whispered back. "Two years? You've waited two years?"

He nodded. "I've liked you for so long, Bella." He brushed his thumb back and forth across my cheekbone. I closed my eyes in contentment.

"I've had a crush on you since I was ten, Edward." I said with a quiet giggle, opening my eyes to look into his gorgeous green ones.

Edward grinned. "It appears as if we both have been a little reluctant to see what's right in front of our eyes."

"It appears we have." I smirked.

I held my breath as he started to lean towards me. He stopped when his lips were only a few inches away from mine. He laughed when I huffed in frustration. "There's something I have to ask you first." He said quietly. "Bella Swan, will you go a date with me?"

A smile stretched across my face. "Yes," And he crushed his lips to mine. I finally uncrossed my arms and threw them around his neck as he slid the hand not holding my cheek around to my low back to pull me closer to him.

I don't know how long we stood there like that – on my front lawn, no less – before we heard voices and quiet giggling behind us.

"See, I told you following them would be a good idea!"

"No, I was the one who told you to follow them, Tiny."

Edward and I broke our kiss and laughed when we turned to see Alice and Emmett standing by Emmett's Jeep in the driveway.

"Spying isn't nice, you two." I called to them.

They both wore identical grins as they walked towards us. Alice was almost vibrating with excitement. "So?"

I decided to play coy. Just to annoy her. "So, what?"

She huffed and threw her hands on her hips. "Isabella!"

I copied her stance. "Mary Alice!" I couldn't hide the smile on my face when she scowled at the sound of her despised full name.

"Fine, we'll talk later." She relented with an eye roll. She grabbed my hand and started to drag me down the street. "Come on,"

"Wait, wait!" I wrenched my hand back. "I have to go inside for a minute. You guys go ahead I'll be there in a few minutes."

I ran inside and shut the door behind me. I let out a squeal and jumped up and down. _Edward asked me out! Edward asked _me_ out!_

"Bella?"

I stopped jumping and looked up to see Renee looking at me quizzically. "Uh, hi," I said sheepishly, a little embarrassed at my outburst.

She smirked. "What's this all about?"

"Edward asked me out on a date!" I beamed at her. If anyone knew about my crush on Edward, it was Renee. We talk about everything together.

Renee squealed happily before taking my hands in hers. We squealed and jumped up and down together before she pulled me into a hug. "I'm happy for you, Bella."

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled and turned to open the front door again. "I gotta go. Alice is waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Have fun!" Renee called as I stepped outside and shut the door behind me.

I grinned when I saw Edward standing on my front steps. "What are you still doing here?" I asked happily.

Edward stood and smiled at me. "I couldn't let you walk alone, now could I?"

I ran down the steps and stood beside him. "Well thank you, that was very thoughtful. Even if we do live a few houses away." I giggled.

Edward laughed and reached down to take my hand in his own as we started to walk down the street.

_Edward and I are holding hands! Gah! _

"So, do you have any ideas for our date?" I asked him conversationally.

"Just about a million," He laughed and pressed a kiss to the back of my hand. "You forget, Bella, I've been dreaming of this for years."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aren't they adorable?

Thanks for reading! Leave me a review and let me know what you're thinking. Love it? Hate it? I wanna know!

Chapter 2 isn't done yet so I don't know when I can post it. Definitely within a few days.

-Nikki


	3. Alice takes hostages

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)  
><strong>

Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapter!

I got this done much faster than expected! I guess the Patriots making the AFC championship game put me in a good mood! Gotta love my football.

Let's see how Edward and Bella deal with a night under the same roof...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Alice takes hostages<strong>

"_So, do you have any ideas for our date?" I asked him conversationally. _

"_Just about a million," He laughed and pressed a kiss to the back of my hand. "You forget, Bella, I've been dreaming of this for years." _

"Millions, you say?" I smirked. "Well, tell me the best one, the best first date idea."

Edward let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed a kiss to my temple. _I love that he can't keep his hands off me! _ "Well, what I've always imagined was taking you to Coolidge Corner for lunch and coffee. And maybe we could walk around talking and widow shop in some stores too. I know we go there all the time because it's close. It's okay if you don't want to do that. We could always go into Boston for dinner or something. I just thought –"

I stopped in front of him and cut off his rambling with a small peck. "You were rambling," I giggled. I looped my arm in his and started walking again. "I would love to go to Coolidge with you, Edward." I said with a squeeze to his arm.

He grinned down at me. "When would you like to go?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

Edward laughed. "Not at all."

We finally reached the Cullen's porch and were immediately pulled into the house.

"Alright, Bella," Alice chirped. "Say goodnight to Edward."

"Why, Alice?" I whined, gripping Edward's arm tighter. "It's only ten o'clock!"

"We have much to discus, Bell!" He crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "You'll see him tomorrow."

I sighed and decided to just go with her. It's no use arguing with Alice. She always wins. I stretched upon my tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Edward's cheek before disentangling my arm from his.

I yelped in surprise when Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back against his chest. "You didn't think I'd let you disappear into Alice's room for the whole night with just a measly kiss on the cheek, did you?" he whispered in my ear.

I groaned embarrassingly loud as Edward brushed my hair behind my shoulder and pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot behind my ear. He spun me around and planted one hell of a kiss on my lips. I groaned again and threw my arms around his neck as Edward deepened the kiss. I tangled my fingers in his amazing hair to anchor him to me.

We finally broke our kiss slowly, pressing small kisses to each other's lips as we caught our breath. "Goodnight," I giggled and followed Alice up the stairs.

"Oh my god!" Alice squealed when we reached her room. "Bella, you two are too cute."

I blushed and threw myself face-first on her bed. I squealed and kicked my legs in giddiness. Alice giggled and plopped down next to me.

"I can hardly believe this is real, Alice!" I rolled over and grinned up at her.

"You best believe it, Swan, because that boy is smitten with you. I have a feeling he's never going to let you go."

I laughed. "We'll see."

"So tell me everything!" Alice pleaded, bouncing up and down in excitement.

I propped my head up on my hands and told her everything that happened in Tyler's kitchen and why I ran away.

"Oh, Bella," Alice laughed. "You crack me up! He probably didn't kiss you back because he was in shock. The girl he's been silently pining after for years just randomly kissed him. He probably almost had a heart attack!"

I giggled. "I have no idea what possessed me to do that! I went temporarily insane."

When I told her the rest – how Edward had asked me out and how we were going on a date tomorrow – Alice leapt off the bed and ran to her closet. "Oh my god! What will you wear? Oh, how about –"

I tuned her out after that.

When she finally let me sleep about an hour later, I was too fidgety to fall asleep. I don't know how long I lay on the spare bed in Alice's room before I saw the screen of my phone light up on the nightstand where it was charging. I snatched it up and opened the incoming text, wondering who was texting me this late.

**Are you still awake? – E **

I smiled and glanced over to Alice to make sure she didn't wake up.

_Yep. For some reason I'm too keyed up to sleep tonight. – B _

I clutched my phone close to me as I waited for a reply.

**Me too. Is Alice still up? **

I glanced over to make sure.

_Out like a light._

**Good. I made Em sleep in the game room downstairs. His snoring could wake the dead. **

I laughed quietly as I responded.

_I know. It's a wonder I get any sleep at home. _

His response didn't come right away. I was wondering if he'd fallen asleep when my screen blinked.

**Do I sound completely crazy if I say I miss you?**

I think my heart just exploded with happiness.

_If you're crazy, then I'm completely insane. I miss you too. _

**Do you think you can escape kidnapper-Alice and come up?**

I didn't even hesitate before I replied _Give me two minutes. _

I jumped out of bed and quietly scurried into Alice's bathroom. I brushed my teeth again and ran a brush through my hair quickly before quietly making my way up to the third floor.

I knocked lightly on his bedroom door. I didn't want to presume I could just walk in.

"Come in, Bella," I heard him say quietly.

I stepped into his room and quietly shut the door behind me. Edward was sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard. The only light in the room was the moonlight that shone through the big glass windows.

Edward smiled and motioned for me to go to him. I grinned and dashed over to the bed. He lifted the covers beside him and I dove under them as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I rested my head on his chest and looked up at him. "Hi,"

"Hi, yourself," Edward's chuckle vibrated low in his chest. He pressed his nose to the top of my head and breathed in. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." I sighed and pressed a kiss to his throat. "So, why couldn't you fall asleep?"

Edward pretended to think. "Well, let's see, there was a beautiful girl just one floor below me who I just couldn't get off my mind." We laughed together. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"There was a really handsome guy in the room above me and I couldn't stop thinking about him."

Edward pulled me tighter against him and smelled my hair again. I tilted my head up towards him and he pressed his lips to mine. We kissed slowly and leisurely before I couldn't hold my yawn in any longer.

Edward laughed and kissed my forehead. "Alright," He scooted us down so we were lying with our head on the pillows. "Sleep now, sweetheart."

I snuggled into his chest. "Goodnight, Edward," I mumbled sleepily.

"Goodnight, my Bella." I heard Edward whisper as I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke the next morning to the feeling of someone running their hand up and down my back. I cracked one eye open and saw Edward's face inches away from my own.

"Good morning," I croaked.

"Morning," Edward smiled. "How did you sleep?"

I pushed myself up on my elbows and turned my head to look at him. "Really well. How about you?"

"Best night of sleep ever." He laughed and rolled over on his back. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

I covered my face with my hands. "What did I say this time?"

Edward shrugged. "Most of it wasn't coherent however," He smirked. "You did say my name quite a bit. Well actually, moaning would be a more accurate description."

I groaned. "How embarrassing."

Edward pulled me close and whispered "Don't worry, Bella. I liked it. A lot." in my ear.

Eventually Edward and I got out of bed and decided to head downstairs for some breakfast before anyone caught us in his room together. I borrowed one of his sweatshirts to protect myself from the morning chill and took his hand as we made our way down the stairs.

There was no one in the kitchen when we arrived so we set right to making breakfast. In the middle of our second batch of pancakes, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme all walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bella and Edward!" Esme greeted us brightly. "How did you two sleep?"

Edward and I shared a look. "Good," We answered in unison.

Emmett threw us a grimace.

We all sat down to eat once the pancakes were finished. By the time we were all done, Alice finally made an appearance.

"Good morning Cullens and honorary Cullens!" she sang. She pulled out a chair and pulled two pancakes towards her. "Bella, you'll be ready in a half hour, right?"

I quirked my eyebrow at her. "And for what am I to be ready for?"

"Do you ever listen to a word I'm saying, Isabella?"

"Not when you mention the words 'new wardrobe' or 'makeover', Mary Alice."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "Well, Angela and I are taking you to the mall to buy you a new outfit for your date this afternoon."

This I could deal with. "Okay,"

Esme eyed Alice and I. "Wow, Bella not resisting a shopping trip? This must be a special guy." Esme's green eyes twinkled.

"It certainly is." I murmured. Alice, Edward, Emmett, and I all smirked and looked down at our plates.

"Are we missing something?" Carlisle asked, looking at each of us in turn.

Edward cleared his throat and look at both of his parents. "I asked Bella to go out on a date with me this evening."

Esme smiled and clapped her hands together. "How wonderful!"

"About time," Carlisle murmured and turned back to his newspaper.

* * *

><p>"I'm do jealous, Bella," Angela sighed. "You're going out with the man of your dreams tonight!"<p>

I pulled on the leather jacket Alice picked out and flipped my hair out from under the collar. "I know I can hardly believe it."

"That's the one, Bells!" Alice chirped from her seat next to Angela. "That's the perfect outfit!"

I had to agree with her. I wore a white blouse, a dark grey leather jacket, and a navy blue scarf with cuffed light-wash jeans and navy blue converse sneakers. Casual but cute.

The doorbell rang downstairs and I could hear Charlie answering the door.

"Ready, Bells?" Alice said as she handed me my purse.

"Absolutely,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading! Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Just okay? Let me know!

I've got a busy couple of weeks but ill try to get their first date chapter out as soon as possible.

-Nikki


	4. Kisses and Hobos

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)**

Thanks so much fore reading and/or reviewing. They're like an addiction!

It nearly killed me when I saw that a few of you were hating on Alice! Come on, do you really think I'd having her act all neurotic and a smidgen bitchy for no reason? I assure you I have my reasons. Well, I hope the next couple chapters will explain said reasons to all of you.

Enough of my whining, here's chapter 3!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Kisses and Hobos<strong>

I followed Alice and Angela down the stairs and smiled when I saw Edward standing in the front hall. He looked absolutely delicious in dark jeans, a grey button-up shirt, and a black jacket.

"Hey, Bella," Edward smiled when he saw me. "You look great."

"Thanks, Edward," I blushed at his complement and looked around at the people lurking in the front hall, watching us. I suddenly very much wanted to be alone with him. "So, ready to go?" I asked him.

He nodded and took my hand, leading me out the door. "No later than ten o'clock, Bella!" Charlie called behind us. "It's a school night."

"Okay!" I called behind me as the door swung shut.

"So I figured we'd take the train, if that's okay." Edward said as we started walking down the sidewalk. "It would just be easier. There's not a lot of parking in that area."

"That sounds great. I love taking the T." I replied with a smile.

When we finally got to Coolidge Corner about twenty minutes later, Edward and I set off, hand in hand, across the square.

"So, where would you like to go? Do you want dinner first or do want to walk around for a bit?" Edward asked me.

"Let's walk and you can tell me about what you plan on doing after we get out of this crazy town." We started walking down the sidewalk. "Are you going to do something with football or do you plan on doing something else?"

"Nah," Edward shook his head. "I like football and everything but, I have something else in mind."

"What is it?" He looked at me anxiously. "You can tell me, Edward. I won't laugh or anything." I assured him as I squeezed his hand.

"I've never told this to anyone before but I'd really like to be a psychologist."

"Why?"

Edward looked down at me. "Why what?"

"Why do you want to be a psychologist?"

"The human mind fascinates me. I really want to help the people that can't help themselves."

I smiled up at him. "Then why haven't you told anyone about it? I think it's amazing you want to help people."

Edward kissed the top of my head and shrugged. "I guess everyone just assumes that I'll be a doctor like my dad. That I'll get married and move to the suburbs like my parents. But I don't want that. I want to live in the city my whole life."

"That sounds perfect." I stood on my tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I've always preferred the city myself."

"So have you given any thought to what you want to do?"

I thought for a minute. "I really like to read and write so maybe something to do with that. An English teacher or a writer or a book editor," I shrugged. "At least that's what I'm thinking about."

"They all sound good, sweetheart," Edward sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side.

We decided to find a restaurant to catch an early dinner before heading home. By the time we finished dinner and had our extra chocolate cake put in a doggie bag for home, it was dark outside.

I held Edward's hand tightly in mine as we walked to the train station. I'm slightly ashamed to say that I'm somewhat afraid of walking around after dark. I was thankful Edward was here with me now otherwise I'd be peaking over my shoulder at every turn and would probably be minutes away from a panic attack.

"Almost home, sweetheart," Edward soothed me with a rub to my back and a kiss to my temple as we exited the train. Edward is the only person I ever told about my nyctophobia. It's an irrational fear but I can't shake it.

I let out a deep breath to calm myself. "I'm okay, Edward. I promise." I smiled up at him.

We slowed to leisurely walk when we reached my driveway. "Thank you, Edward." I stopped and turned to face him. "I had a really nice time tonight."

"I did too." Edward grinned down at me. "We should do it again. Really soon."

I nodded and bit my lip. "We should."

Edward rubbed his thumb softly over the back of my hand. "Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?"

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Uh, sure. Why?"

"I won't get to spend a lot of time with you during the week with homework and practice. This way we'll have a few minutes to ourselves."

I smiled at his thoughtful gesture. "Well then I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll pick you up at seven-thirty." Edward leaned in and gave me a breathtaking kiss goodbye before giving me a wink and turning to walk down the street.

"Are you sure you'll be okay walking home?" I called to him, biting my lip in nervousness. It was _so_ dark out.

Edward turned to face me. "I'll be fine, sweetheart." I guess he could see the fear in my eyes because he continued. "How about I call you when I get home? So you know I'm home safe?"

I nodded silently and smiled when he winked at me before turning and disappearing down the street. I hurried into my house and shut the door behind me.

"Bella!" Renee exclaimed happily as she exited the kitchen. "How was the date?"

I blushed and smiled awkwardly. "It was _really_ good. We had a good time."

"Do you think you two will go out again?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "He's picking me up for school tomorrow."

Renee pulled me in for a bone crushing hug and squealed. "I'm going to have such beautiful grandchildren!"

I extricated myself from her arms and backed towards the stairs. "Whoa there, Mom!" I held up my hands in front of me. "We should go on our second date before you start thinking about grandchildren. And I'm going to bed before you get any more ideas." I turned to run up the stairs. "Goodnight!" I called behind me.

"Hi, Em!" I stopped in his bedroom doorway and laughed when I saw him lying with his head hanging off the bed, reading a book upside down.

"Hey, Bells," His goofy grin was even sillier upside down. "How was the date? See any hobos on the train?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the floor beside his bed. "Of course I did. There's always hobos on the train." I jokingly punched his arm. "The date was good. Really good, actually."

Emmett grinned. "I'm happy to hear it, Bells. You and Eddie are sickeningly cute."

"Thank you Em, for the thinly veiled complement."

After spending a few more minutes with Emmett, I walked down the hall to my bedroom. I shut my door behind me just as my cell phone rang.

The next morning I woke minutes before my six o'clock alarm with a groan. _It's so not fair that I have to be up before the sun is even up._ I thought as I stumbled to my shower.

After I was showered and dressed in my favorite pair of jeans and long-sleeve t-shirt, I slipped on my black Converse sneakers and headed down for a quick breakfast.

I heard Edward's Volvo pull up in front of our house at exactly seven-thirty and rushed out of the house, pulling on my coat and yelling goodbye to my parents on the way out.

When I pulled the door shut behind me, I turned to see Edward jogging up the path towards me. I bounded down the front steps and launched myself into his arms with a grin.

"Hi," he grinned down at me.

"Hi yourself," I giggled and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck.

Edward pressed my lips to mine for a sweet good morning kiss. "Ready for school, sweetheart?" He asked me as he brush a lock of my hair behind my ear.

I grimaced. "Well, as ready as I'll ever be for _school_." Edward laughed and led me to the car.

I was laughing at something Edward was saying when we pulled into the parking lot at school. I looked out the windshield at the students milling around and wondered what they would think of my new relationship with Edward.

_Wait. _I scolded myself. _Since when do you give a crap about what they think? Their opinion doesn't matter._

I waited for Edward to get his huge football bag out of the trunk and walk around and open my door, since he whines when I let myself out, and chewed on my bottom lip, anticipating a lot of attention today. Edward took my hand as we walked across the parking lot and into the school.

I was right. Everyone's eyes were on us and it was starting to make me really uncomfortable and self-conscious. I gripped Edward's hand tighter in mine as we approached my locker.

Edward leaned against the locker next to mine and chatted with me as I got my books out for my first few classes. "Babe?" I looked over to see him grinning. "I forgot to ask you in the car this morning, but will you go to the Halloween dance with me later this month?"

I smiled. "Of course, I'd love to go to the dance with you."

His grin got impossibly wider and he leaned down to kiss me. "Mmm… good. I'll see you at lunch, sweetheart."

"Later, baby."

I was walking on cloud nine all day, barely caring about the looks people were giving me. I walked to lunch with an unusually quiet Alice and felt my face lit up when I spotted Edward across the cafeteria. He and Emmett were sitting at the table where Alice, Angela, and I usually sit.

I quickly bought my lunch and plopped down in the seat next to Edward and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, guys,"

"Baby B! How's it going?" Emmett boomed.

Edward wrapped his arm around the back of my chair. "Great," I looked over to Edward and matched his smile. "Really great."

Angela eventually joined us and she and the boys immediately launched into a discussion about a class they were in together and I chanced a glance at Alice. She'd been silent all day. She was looking down at her tray and pushing her food around with her fork, not eating it.

_She's probably just having a bad day. _I thought.

Over the next days, I began spending a lot more time with Edward and was having the best time. But in those days, Alice has become more and more resigned and quiet and completely out of character. I was honestly worried that there was something seriously wrong with her.

One day at school, I'd finally had enough. I passed by her in the hallway and grabbed her arm, dragging her to an alcove at the end of the hallway where a few copy machines stood for the teachers.

I turned to her and crossed my arms across my chest. "Alright Alice, what's wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading! Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Just okay? Let me know!

I have another busy week next week so I'll try to get most of chapter 4 done this weekend so don't have to keep you all waiting that long.

See ya then

-Nikki


	5. Jealousy? I hardly even know her!

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)  
><strong>

My busy weeks are FINALLY coming to an end! Im excited to have more time to devote to this story. I promise the chapters will get longer and/or better from here on.

So, here's the continuation of Bella's conversation with Alice. See ya at the bottom!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Jealousy? I hardly even know her!<strong>

_Over the next few days, I began spending a lot more time with Edward and was having the best time. But in those days, Alice has become more and more resigned and quiet and completely out of character. I was honestly worried that there was something seriously wrong with her. _

_One day at school, I'd finally had enough. I passed by her in the hallway and grabbed her arm, dragging her to an alcove at the end of the hallway where a few copy machines stood for the teachers. _

_I turned to her and crossed my arms across my chest. "Alright Alice, what's wrong?"_

She looked down at her shoes and mumbled "Nothing," so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"Cut the crap, Alice," I snapped. "Why are you avoiding me and not speaking to me? Did I do something to upset you?" My voice lost its previous severity at the end when my hurt feelings showed through.

Alice shook her head slowly, still not meeting my eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella. It's just my own insecurities, I guess."

We were silent for a minute before I spoke again. "Well, am I going to have to wait here all day or are going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Alice sighed and finally looked up at me. "It's really stupid." She shook her head and looked back down at her feet. "It's just ever since you and Edward got together, I haven't seen you so much. I know it's only been a week or so but," she sighed. "I can't help how I feel. I guess I'm just a little afraid that you'll get so caught up with my brother that you'll forget all about me." she finished in a small voice I'd never heard Alice use before.

"Ali!" I pulled her in for a tight hug. "How could you even think I'd forget about you? No matter how much I like Edward or how much time I spend with him, you're my best friend, my sister. I could never forget about you. How about from now on, we have special designated Bella and Alice time? No boys allowed. Okay?"

Alice nodded and smiled at me. "I'm sorry, Bells. I shouldn't have even felt that way."

I hooked her arm in mine and started back down the hallway. "No one can control how they feel, Ali."

As the next few weeks wore on, I spent all of my free time with Edward and with Alice. We had a pretty nice routine going. Edward drives me to and from school every day, Alice and I do homework together most days, Edward and I have dates on Saturdays or Sundays, and Alice, Angela, and I go to Edward and Emmett's football games every Friday night.

Which is where I am now, freezing my ass off. Damn these bleachers are cold. Angela looks just about as happy as I feel but Alice on the other hand, is another story. She hasn't sat down or stopped smiling since we got here an hour ago.

"Isn't this so much fun?" She gushed, clapping her mitten-clad hands together.

"Buckets," I grumbled. Don't get me wrong, I love being here to support my boyfriend and my brother and I honestly do _love_ football but did it have to be so fucking cold? Would it be too much to ask for it to be a little bit warmer?

"At least you have someone to warm you up after the game." Angela grumbled as she shivered.

I laughed. "My lips would be warm but that's about it."

"Really?" Angela asked. "I can't believe you haven't gone farther than that. I mean, you two are all over each other!"

I threw her a look. "It hasn't even been a month yet, Ang."

She shrugged and looked back out at the field.

The rest of the game passed slowly. Probably because it was cold. Just my luck. The Warriors ended up winning 20 – 10. After the game was over, I saw Edward catch my eye from his place on the sidelines and wave me down.

"Meet me by the car ladies," I said to Alice and Angela with a smile. "I gotta go kiss the winner."

I jumped down each step of the bleachers and walked around to the open part of the fence that led to the field. Edward met me halfway and grinned before pulling me into his arms. His shoulders were wider with his football pads which was daunting but still somehow… sexy.

"Hi, sweetheart," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Good game, big guy." I giggled back and turned my head to kiss the edge of his jaw.

"Mmm… Thanks, baby," Edward gave me a small kiss on the cheek and lingered there. "Just give me a few minutes to shower and change and we can go to the party."

I bit my bottom lip. "Actually, I was the one who drove today so we'll have to go separately. Big Red's already out in the parking lot."

"And here I wanted to be able to drive you home and find somewhere quiet and make out a little." He pouted and wrapped his arms low around my waist.

I rested my hands on his hard chest. "Ever the romantic." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You know me, sweetheart."

I laughed and stretched up on my tiptoes to give him a small kiss. "I'll see you at the party, baby. And we'll see about fulfilling your wish."

I left Edward so he could shower and change and met Alice and Angela by my truck. We drove to the Cullens house because apparently Alice couldn't wear the same outfit to the game and to the party. Whatever.

By the time we got to Tyler Crowley's house, the party was in full swing. We pushed past the walls of people and made our way to the kitchen where we were meeting the boys.

I felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into a hard body. I felt his breath on the back of my neck and smiled. "Mm… Edward."

"Bella," He breathed, his breath tickling the shell of my ear. He spun me around and pressed a hard kiss to my lips.

When we broke apart, Edward smiled down at me. "Hi, sweetheart. Can I get you a drink?"

I nodded and linked my fingers with his. He brought me over to an array of drinks and twisted the top off my bottle for me. I took a long pull of the beer and set it down on the counter behind me. I laughed as Edward lifted me up and set me on the counter and came to stand between my spread knees.

Edward brushed the hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. "You're so beautiful." Edward whispered and kissed the tip of my nose sweetly.

I blushed and took another sip of beer and felt the bubbly liquid burn slightly as it slid down my throat. "You say the sweetest things to me." I said as I cupped his cheek.

Edward grinned and pulled me tightly against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me deeply.

"Hey Ed," Emmett poked his head into the kitchen. "Sorry to interrupt your make out session with my little sister but I could use your help pouring Yorkie into the backseat of Marks' car. He can't even walk!" He laughed as he disappeared back into the living room.

Edward sighed and dropped his head, shaking it in either amusement or disapproval – I couldn't tell. "I'll be right back, sweetheart."

"Okay," he pressed a small kiss to my lips. I hopped off the counter and took his hand in my free one. "I'm going to find Alice."

We parted ways in the living room where I found Alice and Angela laughing and dancing and looking like they were having the best time.

"Hey guys," I said as I approached them and took another sip of beer. "Having fun?"

"Not nearly as much fun as you!" Angela giggled. "You two were in there a long time."

I narrowed my eyes at her teasing. "And you're hammered."

Angela shrugged with a stupid grin plastered on her face. "Which is exactly why I'm going to go over there," she pointed across the room. "And make out with that Peter guy." Angela set off purposefully across the room, only stumbling a couple times.

Alice and I laughed as we watched her launch herself at some junior guy who's name was Peter I guess. "We're going to have to carry her to the car tonight." Alice laughed.

"Yeah," I laughed and polished off my beer. I threw the bottle in a nearby trash can and was feeling pleasantly buzzed. Alice convinced me to dance with her so we joined the mob of people on the makeshift dance floor.

I was just starting enjoy myself when I felt someone approach me from behind and put their hands on my swaying hips. I stiffened and stopped dancing. These hands were not the rough, big ones I was used to. I pushed them off me and spun around only to be suddenly face-to-face with a tipsy Mike Newton.

Mike Newton is Brookline High's own Golden Boy. He's a junior and captain of the baseball and fall track teams. He's not very smart either. He was in my freshman algebra class last year even though all sophomores were supposed to take pre-calculus. Not to mention he fucks anything in a skirt. Good thing I'm wearing jeans today.

"Isabella, nice to see you! You're looking good." He looked me up and down and flashed me a really creepy smile.

"Uh, thanks Mike," He made no move to leave. "So, uh, what's new with you?"

Mike continued to appraise me hungrily. "Not much, life's pretty boring right now. Wanna make it more exciting?" He smirked and curled his hand around my hip, pulling me closer to him.

"What are you doing?" I gasped as he pulled me flush against him.

"Let's dance, Isabella."

I pushed against his chest and tried to free myself from his arms. "Mike, no. Let me go!"

I struggled with him for a minute until I was suddenly free of Mike. I was now in Alice's arms and Mike was sprawled on the floor with Edward and Emmett standing over him.

"I believe she said no, Newton." Emmett said menacingly.

Mike glared up at them. "She wanted me!" he spat.

"I beg to differ." I huffed.

Edward bent down and grabbed Mike's collar, pulling him to a standing position. He got in Mike's face even though Mike was a whole head shorter that him. "If I ever catch you manhandling my girlfriend again," Edward growled threateningly. "I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

At his words, my body flushed with heat. I couldn't help it, seeing him like that was just so… hot. He looked so sexy all angry and menacing. I want him… _Bad Bella! _

After Edward kicked Mike out, he came over and wrapped me in his arms. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked me.

I nodded. "I'm okay." I turned my face to up to his. "Thank you for saving me." I whispered.

He pressed his lips lightly to mine. "I'll always be there to save you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks so much for reading! Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Just okay? Let me know!

See you all in a few days with chapter 5!


	6. Karamel Sutra Delights

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back :)  
><strong>

Hello again Ladies! (and gentlemen? If you're out there?) Sorry for the small delay. Real life keeps getting in the way. So anyways this is mostly filler but our little couple has a pretty important conversation... plus a little bit of Crazy Angela.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Karamel Sutra Delights <strong>

"I don't know if orange is your color…" Angela said gently as she squinted at the atrocious dress I was currently wearing.

Alice snorted. "I _know_ orange is not your color."

I groaned. "I know! Since when did picking out clothes become so hard?" I stepped back into the dressing room stall and stripped myself quickly of the monstrosity. I threw it over the top of the door and called out to Alice. "What's next?"

A periwinkle colored dress flew over the door and landed on my head. "I think you'll like this one, Bells." Alice chirped.

"That's what you've said about the last five." I grumbled as I struggled to disentangle the dress from my head.

I slipped on the dress and struggled with the awkward zipper. I gasped when I looked in the mirror. I looked… awesome, if I do say so myself. The light, bluish-purple looked amazing with my skin and it was just the right length, flowing down to just above my knees. It had a sweetheart neckline and sleek cap sleeves.

I squealed in a very Alice-like manner and burst out of the dressing room. "Guys, this is it! It's perfect!" I spun in a circle, admiring how the dress twirled as I moved.

"Bella, you look _amazing_!" Alice said excitedly.

Angela nodded in agreement. "Edward's totally going to cream himself when he sees you."

Alice squealed "EW!" at the same time I gasped "Angela!" in embarrassment.

Angela shrugged. "What? It's true."

I rolled my eyes and slipped back in the dressing room to change out of the dress and to escape my crazy friends. After we rang up our purchases, we headed to the other side of the mall for an ice cream. It was my stipulation whenever we went shopping. If I was forced to go shopping, I was getting at least a medium cone of Karamel Sutra from Ben & Jerry's before we left.

Angela dropped me off at home just as I was finishing my cone. I pushed the front door open only to start laughing at the sight before me.

Emmett was sprawled out on the living room floor. Edward stood above him, his foot resting on his chest and smiling triumphantly.

"Um, hi guys," I laughed, throwing the garment bag holding my dress over my arm. "What're you doing?"

"Hi, sweetheart," Edward grinned and came over to me and gave me a quick kiss. "How was shopping? Alice didn't go too crazy, did she?"

"Not too crazy," I smiled. "I got my Karamel Sutra, so I'm all good."

Edward smiled and took both my hands in his. "Did you find a dress?"

"Mhm," I nodded. "Apparently I look good in it. According to Angela, you're going to cream yourself when you see me in it." I said softly with a smirk and a quirk of my eyebrow.

Emmett groaned and heaved himself off the floor. "I'm standing right here!" he boomed. "Do you have to talk like that while I'm in the room?"

I leaned around Edward and smirked at my brother. "Shut up, Emmett. Or I'll tell Mom what I walked in on yesterday." I said with an angelic smile.

Emmett grumbled and shuffled out of the room.

Edward laughed and pulled me close. "What did you walk in on?"

"Let's just say Emmett has a healthy sex life." I shuddered at the memory.

Edward laughed again and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'm sorry you had to see that, sweetheart."

"Yeah me too." I jumped when I felt something drip on my hand. "Ugh!" I looked down to see the cone of Karamel Sutra dripping down my forearm. "Oh crap!"

Edward pulled my arm up to his lips and slowly licked the trail of ice cream from my arm. I felt my heart speed up and my breath come in shallow gasps at the hungry looks in his eyes. And before I knew what I was doing I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips to mine.

Edward moaned when he tasted the ice cream on my tongue. I threw my arms around his neck to secure him to me. Edward's hands trailed down to the back of my thighs and tugged, signaling me to wrap my legs around his waist. When I did, he stumbled backwards and sat down on the couch behind him.

I shifted my position on his lap so I was now up on my knees straddling his waist. I scratched my fingernails on his scalp and felt him shift underneath me. "Bella," he groaned. "You're making it… difficult for me to stop."

"Then don't." I moaned and grinded my hips against his.

"Ugh," Edward's head rolled on the back of the couch. "Baby, that feels good." Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me down to grind my hips against his again.

I whimpered and closed my eyes as my head slumped back. Edward's lips moved to my neck as I kept up a steady rhythm with my hips. "Edward," I moaned.

"God, baby, we have to stop."

I stopped moving and sat back on his knees effectively putting myself out of his immediate reach. "You don't want me?" I whispered as the rejection washed over me. I looked down at my hands so I wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

"Bella, look at me."

I hesitantly lifted my eyes to Edward's shining green ones.

"It's not that I don't want you, love." Edward said. He wrapped an arm around me and slid me closer to him. My eyes widened as I felt just how much he wanted me against my thigh. "It's just that I'd rather not continue this when your brother can walk in and beat the crap out of me." He murmured with a smirk.

We snuggled together on my couch and talked for awhile before Edward had to go because Alice and Angela would be here any minute so we could get ready for the Halloween dance tonight.

"I'll be here at seven." Edward promised as he gave me a kiss goodbye and opened my front door.

Angela was standing on my porch, her finger poised at the doorbell. Over her arm was a dress bag similar to mine.

"Hey, Ang," I smiled. "Come in. Edward was just leaving." I gave him one last kiss goodbye and pushed him out the door.

I grabbed my dress from the living room and led Angela up to my bedroom. We sat down on the foot of my bed and traded stories while we waited for Alice to get here.

"So how are things with you and Edward?" Angela asked after she finished her story about Peter, the senior she made out with at the after-game party a couple weeks ago.

I launched into the story about what just happened in my living room. "… and I don't know what came over me! But now that I've had some time to think about it, I'm glad he stopped us. For one my mom and brother were literally in the next room and also I don't think were ready to do _that_ yet." I blushed.

"Well, you could always to the fun stuff that lead up to _that_." Angela suggested with a smirk.

"There has been some fun stuff." I mumbled.

Angela threw me a disbelieving look. "Yeah, like what?"

"Fine! There has been no fun stuff!" I acquiesced.

"Come on, Bella!" Angela laughed. "Touch his cock! Be one with the cock."

"Wow, I do not want to know what you guys are talking about!"

We both spun around to see Alice smirking in the doorway.

"Yeah, I don't want to know either." I grumbled, glaring at a giddy Angela. "Jeez, Ang, did you already start drinking?"

"Nope, just a hit from my stash before I got here. I guess it's kicking in!" she cackled.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Only you would come to the Chief of police's house high on pot."

Ignoring high-as-a-kite Angela, Alice and I started to get ready for what was turning out to be a memorable night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks SO much for reading! Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Just so-so? Let me hear it!

Next up: The Halloween dance!

Ill update as soon as possible!

-Nikki


	7. BOO!

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)**

Sorry for the delay everyone! I had this nasty flu last week that I'm still trying to kick. This chapter gave me a lot of trouble. It had some crazy writer's block for some reason so I'm sorry it's so short. Ill make it up to you next time!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – BOO!<strong>

At seven o'clock sharp, the doorbell rang downstairs. I quickly helped Alice finish up the now sober Angela's hair before we gathered our things and made our way downstairs.

Edward and Emmett were waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs, both looking very handsome in dress pants and long-sleeve button up shirts. Since this wasn't a formal dance, no one scrambled to find dates. Usually people just went with a group of friends, which is what we're doing. Emmett is driving Alice and Angela in his Jeep and Edward is driving me in his Volvo.

"Ladies, you look amazing this evening, if I do say so myself." Emmett grinned.

"Thanks, Em." Alice, Angela, and I said in unison.

I looked over to Edward who had yet to say anything. He crooked his finger at me, beckoning me closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist and bent down to whisper in my ear. "Angela was almost right." He murmured. "I'm glad she wasn't. It would be pretty embarrassing if I had to go home to change."

I laughed as Angela's words from earlier echoed in my head. _"Edward's totally going to cream himself when he sees you."_

"Me too." I whispered back. "I'd hate for my brother to tease you for the rest of your life."

Edward grinned. "You look gorgeous tonight, sweetheart."

"Thank you." I stood on my toes to give him a quick kiss. "You look pretty yummy yourself."

"We're going to leave you here if you two are going to act like that all night." Emmett grumbled, twirling his keys around his finger.

"Fine by me!" Edward exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and led Edward towards the door.

The gym was decorated with black and orange streamers and balloons. There were hay bales and stuffed scarecrows and pumpkins scattered around the edge of the gym, really completing the fall theme.

"It looks like a child's birthday party threw up in here." Angela grumbled.

I couldn't help but agree with her. Despite the fact that it was dark in the gym and music with a loud thumping beat was playing, the decorations were very juvenile.

"I know!" Emmett boomed. "They should've at least put up some scary shit if this is how I'm going to be spending my Halloween."

"Some Halloween," I mumbled.

Edward snickered. "Boo!"

A new song came on and Alice squealed. "I love this song! Come on, let's go dance." She grabbed mine and Angela's wrists and dragged us onto the already crowded dance floor.

I liked dancing with Alice and Angela, they were actually the ones who taught me how to dance the "correct" way. We don't get to do it very often, usually at school dances and the few parties we've actually been to. Alice said she found a club where we could go dance but we haven't been there yet.

We danced to a couple of songs before Peter came over and asked Angela to dance, effectively stealing her away for the rest of the night. Alice and I chatted as we danced to the next few songs. We decided to plan a trip to the club she found one of the next few weekends.

As Alice and I were talking I felt someone come up behind me. I yelped as two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back against a hard body. I knew who it was immediately, of course. I spun around in his arms and grinned up at Edward. I looked over my shoulder to see that Emmett had taken my spot with Alice.

"That was rude to interrupt mid-conversation." I scolded him with a smirk.

Edward shrugged. "You were taking too long. I got impatient."

I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend and wrapped my arms around his neck as a slow song started. I felt Edward pull me flush against him. I sighed contently and rested my head against his chest.

Awhile later, after the four of us got some disgusting punch from the snack table, I was pulled back onto the dance floor. Only this time it was my boyfriend doing the pulling, not my best friend.

"Just one dance, sweetheart. If you don't like it we can stop."

It wasn't the dancing I was worried about. It was dancing _with_ Edward that freaked me out. Sure, I'd danced with Alice and Angela and slow danced with Edward. But this song, this song was for . . . dirty dancing. I'd never done that with a guy before.

But of course, Edward made me feel comfortable without even knowing it. He pulled my body close to his and gripped my waist as our hips moved together to the beat. I rested my hands on his shoulders and gazed up at him.

"Hi," Edward grinned down at me.

I matched his grin. "Hi back,"

I spent the next thirty minutes goofing around with Alice, Edward, and Emmett on the dance floor. Emmett even coerced me into doing some kind of swing dance with him. Despite being a huge bear of a guy, Emmett is surprisingly light on his feet.

I looked over to the corner of the room and laughed when I saw that Angela and Peter had officially taken over the DJ booth. Angela caught my eye and gave me a thumbs up and a wink before mouthing "You will thank me later" and pressing a button on the expensive looking machine.

The pounding beat of _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nail suddenly thumped through the speakers.

_Why that little bitch! I cannot wait until I get my hands on her. _My thoughts screamed as I stared daggers at Angela. She just waved and smiled devilishly.

Well, fuck. How the hell am I supposed to dance to this song? The beat sounded like sex … there was no other way to describe it. Not to mention the dirty lyrics. I looked around and felt my eyes go wide when I saw all the couples around me practically fucking on the dance floor.

While I thought of all of this, I didn't notice Edward walking up behind me. I felt strong arms wind low on my waist and pull me back against a sturdy body.

I felt Edward's hot breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear. "Dance with me, baby?"

I nodded minutely and gasped as Edward pulled my hips roughly back against his and helped me move to the beat. I groaned in pleasure and let one of my hands drift up and tangle in the hair on the side of his head to hold his cheek to mine.

Wow, this really is good grinding music.

"Wanna get out of here?" Edward breathed in my ear.

I nodded a little too enthusiastically and led him out of the gym, after saying a quick goodbye to Alice, and out to the car.

Damn.

This means I don't have to kill Angela.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks SO much for reading! Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Just so-so? Let me hear it!

Next up: A crazy Thanksgiving fiasco!

I'll update as soon as I can!

-Nikki


	8. Is that a cat in my turkey?

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)**

Sorry for the short chapter last time. I tried to make up for it this time with a light/funny (Hopefully?) chapter. Enjoy some Thanksgiving fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Is that a cat in my turkey? <strong>

BPOV

All I could do was watch as the catastrophe, that would later be named the Turkey Tragedy, unfold in front of my eyes. The bird flew across the kitchen as we all looked on in awe…

I only have one question. How the hell did a cat in the house?

Let me back up.

This all began on Thanksgiving morning. Every year the Cullens and the Swans trade off houses to host Thanksgiving dinner. This year it would take place at the Swans. But Esme and I would be cooking, not Renee. God save us all if Renee tried to cook dinner. She'd either burn the house down or give us all food poisoning.

I was working on the potatoes in the kitchen when the Cullens arrived at ten o'clock that morning. My hands had mashed potatoes on them so I yelled for Emmett to get the door.

I heard Mom, Dad, and Emmett greet the Cullens in the front hall. Dad invited the men into the living room to watch a football game as Esme and Renee giggled about something.

As I beat the potatoes into submission, I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist and rest his chin on my shoulder. "What cha doing?"

"Making mashed potatoes." I answered as I turned my head to kiss his cheek.

When I turned back to the potatoes in the bowl in front of me, Edward started pressing kisses up and down the column of my neck. I shivered as I remembered when he did the same thing during our tryst after the Halloween dance.

We'd driven Edward's car to one of the less popular parks in town. Thanks to Dad, I knew all of the common teenage "hook up" spots. He always warned Emmett and I never to go to those spots. Therefore, I directed Edward to a spot where we'd less likely be interrupted.

One second Edward was parking in a secluded part of the part over by the baseball field and the next I was across the car, straddling Edward's lap and kissing the hell out of him. That was one crazy good make out session.

But of course, my good luck didn't forever.

"_Oh god, Edward!" I groaned in pleasure, grinding my hips down on his and throwing my head back as Edward trailed kisses up and down my neck, stopping to suck on his favorite spot behind my ear. _

_I grabbed the think hair on the side of his head and pulled his lips back to mine… just as we heard a tapping sound. _

_Both of our heads snapped around to the driver side window._

"_Aw, shit!" I grumbled. "Dad's gonna kill me." _

"_Kill you? He's going to kill me!" Edward groaned and banged his head on the headrest. _

_I leaned over and rolled down the driver's window. "Hi, Officer Monroe," I greeted my father's most hated officer. Really, Paul Monroe was a bastard. _

"_Isabella, Edward," Paul seemed a bit shocked to see that it was us in the car but his face quickly snapped back into it's douche-bag mask. "You two are parked illegally and are violating public indecency laws." _

_Now, I know for a fact that's not true. "Are we now?" I knew that I was talking back to a police officer but this guy was a real asshole. _

"_I'll need to speak with your parents. We can do this one of two ways. Either I follow you two home or you ride with me in the cruiser." He said gruffly._

_I rolled my eyes and moved off of Edward's lap and back to the passenger side of the car. _

"_You can follow us." Edward said as he started the Volvo and I buckled my seatbelt. _

_By the time we arrived back at my house, I'd spent the entire ride cussing out Officer Monroe. "That bastard!" I grumbled as Edward helped me out of the car, always the gentleman._

_Paul followed us up to the door and stood on the porch as we went inside. _

"_Hey, Bells," Charlie greeted me as he rounded the corner. "How was the dance? Where is –" He trailed off when he saw my pissed off stance, Edward looking embarrassed, and Paul standing on the front porch. "Monroe, what are you doing here?"_

"_Good evening, Chief," Paul smiled. I just rolled my eyes at his obvious ass kissing. "I was patrolling the park and I found Edward and Isabella parked over by the baseball field."_

"_Have they done anything wrong?" Charlie questioned with a raised eyebrow. Clearly he was refusing to believe the obvious. _

_Paul coughed uncomfortably. "I found them in a… compromising position." _

_I sighed in annoyance. Compromising position my ass, we still had all our clothes on._

"_Excuse me, Bells?" Charlie looked more like he was trying to hold in his laughter than angry. Good sign._

"_You said that out loud, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear._

_Crap. _

Charlie hadn't been angry, per se, more amused than anything else. Probably because he and Renee had done the exact same thing in high school.

"Edward," I warned as his lips made their way to the spot behind my ear. "I don't think my dad will think it's funny if _he_ is the one catching us."

Edward ignored my warning and spun me around to face him. He pressed his lips to mine and wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me closer.

"I lo –" I pursed my lips to keep the words I've wanted to say for awhile inside. "I like your shirt. Is it new?"

I turned back to the potatoes and blew out a long breath.

Ever since I visited Edward while he was sick and heard him say he loves me in his sleep, I've been trying to restrain myself from telling him I love him too. I don't know why, but I need to hear him say it first.

Edward seemed to sense that there was something wrong because he wrapped his arms around me from behind and gave me a comforting squeeze. "What's wrong, love?"

My breath hitched. It wasn't the first time he called me 'love' but I still hadn't gotten used to it yet. "Nothing, nothing," I said shakily, shrugging out from under his arms.

I turned to the defrosting turkey and sighed heavily. "Emmett Swan!" I called in the direction of the stairs. "Get your butt down here and remove your crap from the turkey."

"He decided to use his best pranks ever and make it, and I quote, 'the best Thanksgiving ever'." I answered Edward's questioning smirk.

Emmett loped into the kitchen with a grin, taking the top hat and monocle off the turkey before silently leaving again.

I shook my head in disapproval as I turned back to the vegetables in front of me. I could help but smirk as I thought about what might be in store for us today at the hands of my brother.

By the time dinner was ready four hours later, Emmett had used his full arsenal of pranks. He put saran wrap on the toilet seat, a bug on Alice's head, dried honey on Edward's glasses so he couldn't read, and cut a hole in Esme's spatula. No one was laughing. Well, maybe a little.

I was also avoiding Edward. I didn't mean to, I swear! It was just getting harder and harder not to tell him that I love him. I knew he could tell that there was something wrong but he didn't bring it up.

After Charlie carved the turkey and served everyone, Esme brought the carcass to the kitchen and we all dug in.

"Bella, Esme, that was delicious as usual." Carlisle said with a smile as he rubbed his stomach after everyone was finished with dinner.

"Thank you, darling." Esme said, reaching over to squeeze Carlisle hand. "It's always a treat to cook with Bella."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Esme."

Charlie cleared his throat. "So we have an early Christmas present for you kids."

"Yes we do," Renee piped up. "Dad and I decided to go on a second honeymoon this year. Unfortunately, the only time we could schedule it was over Christmas."

"What?" Emmett bellowed. "You're abandoning Baby B and I for Christmas? What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Emmett, language!" Renee scolded. "The Cullens have graciously offered to have you two stay with them at their cabin at Lake Winnipesaukee for Christmas break."

"We were planning on inviting all of you this year anyways," Esme said. "We would love for you two to join us."

Emmett laughed. "I'm in!"

Everyone turned to look at me, waiting for my answer. I froze. "Excuse me!" I threw my napkin by my plate and scrambled away from the table and up the stairs to my room. I curled up on my bed and hugged my pillow.

Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with me? Everyone is going to think I'm a lunatic now. Why the hell did I run away?

Oh, right. I can't tell my boyfriend that I love him. How could I spend two weeks with him without blurting it out? I really don't want to make him uncomfortable by saying it first and him saying it back out of obligation. Dream Edward knows he loves me but Awake Edward might not.

Someone knocked on my door. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I said quietly.

"Baby?" Edward poked his head in. "Can I come in?"

I nodded.

Edward walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

I nodded and buried my head in my pillow so he couldn't see the lie plainly written on my face.

"Don't lie to me, Bella. I've know you for too long to know when you're lying."

Damn.

We both were silent for a long minute. Edward's hand was resting on my back, rubbing back and forth occasionally. "Was it something I did?" He asked quietly.

I sat up quickly and brushed my hair out of my eyes. "Oh Edward, no!" I threw my arms around him and squeezed him tightly. I didn't want him to feel bad. None of what I was feeling was his fault. I kissed his cheek and let him go. "I'm sorry. I'm being an over emotional girl. It's nothing."

"Bella, I love you. Your problems are my problems. I want to help you, love."

I blinked up at him. I must not have heard him right. "You. . . you love me?" I whispered.

Edward looked just as shocked as I felt. His face went from sheet-white to tomato-red. He smiled nervously as the cutest blush filled his cheeks. "Yeah, I do."

I threw myself at him, knocking him to the bed and pressing kisses all over his face. "I love you, too, Edward. I'm sorry I've been so distant today. I just didn't think you could love me back and it was getting harder not to tell you." I whispered back, smiling down at him.

Edward grinned and flipped us over, pinning me to the bed. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" Edward murmured as he pressed kisses all over my face.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How could you think I couldn't love you?" Edward asked, brushing my hair lovingly off my face. "You're amazing."

When we made our way hand-in-hand downstairs a few minutes later, everyone was still sitting at the table. They all looked at me worriedly as Edward and I sat back down.

"I'm sorry everyone," I smiled at my family sitting around me. "Just a little misunderstanding. It's all okay now." I smiled up at Edward. "I would love to come with you all to the cabin. Thank you for inviting me." I added to Esme and Carlisle.

Alice started clearing the dishes as Esme explained to us what we could do up at the cabin in New Hampshire. We all jumped out of our seats when Alice started screaming from the kitchen.

Edward and I were the first to burst through the swinging door to the kitchen. All we could do was stare at the scene before us.

There, on my kitchen floor, was the back end of a cat – which I'd never seen before – sticking out the turkey carcass. The cat had probably climbed up on the counter to eat the rest of the meat when he got inside the turkey. Unfortunately for the cat, in an attempt to get out of the turkey the carcass fell to the floor – taking the cat along with it. Now the cat was running around the kitchen, trying in vain to get the turkey off its head.

Edward and I glanced at each other out of the corner of our eyes and burst into laughter. When the adults ran in after us, they seemed to be stunned into silence.

"Is that a cat in my turkey?" Esme asked, strangely calm.

"EMMETT!" Alice shrieked.

I heard Emmett's loud footfalls as he ran up the stairs.

The four adults descended on the cat, running around the kitchen trying – and failing – to catch the poor animal.

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "I love you."

I turned my head to kiss his cheek. "I love you, too, Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks SO much for reading! Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Just so-so? Let me hear it!

And for the record, the whole cat in the turkey thing actually happened to my mom when she was growing up. She said it took her and her sisters two hours to catch the cat!

Next up: Back to school!

See you soon!

-Nikki


	9. The Cabin

**A/N: **Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)**  
><strong>

**HOLY CRAP. Wow, it's been a long time! And I'm very sorry about that. I hope you're all still out there? I just couldn't get my thoughts onto the page! **

**Anyways, it's a little short but I just had to post something to get you all out of your misery. I promise it will be longer next update.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 –The Cabin<br>**

BPOV

"So then you just told him you love him too?" Angela asked as we walked down the hallway the morning of the Monday after Thanksgiving break.

I nodded and crossed over to my locker. "Yep."

"Wow, Bella," Angela shook her head in amazement as I shoved books into my backpack. "That's… I don't think I could just up and say that to someone."

I rolled my eyes. "Well he's not just anyone, Ang," I closed my locker and the two of us set off down the hallway towards French class.

I turned my head to look at a new poster on the wall as I continued to walk with Angela down the hall. Because I was stupidly not paying attention, I ran smack into a poor, unsuspecting person.

"Watch where you're going, Isabella!" An all too familiar voice shrieked.

Poor, unsuspecting person my ass.

I glared at Victoria Charles – or Bitchitoria, as I like to call her – as I brushed past her and continued on to French class with Angela.

"Miserable bitch," I grumbled.

Angela laughed as she pulled me into our classroom.

After a thoroughly boring lecture about the subjunctive tense, the bell rang and Angela and I made our way to the cafeteria. We bought our salad and pizza lunch before going to sit at our usual table. Alice and Emmett were already there, grinning away about something.

"What's got you two so happy?" I asked them glumly as I dumped my bag beside my chair and slouched in my seat. "It's Monday morning."

"We saw Bitchitoria trip on our way here." Alice giggled. "Her grotesque heel caught on something and she fell right in the middle of the hallway!"

I laughed in spite of myself and shivered as I felt a familiar light touch on the back of my neck. I sighed happily when I turned my head to see the smiling face of my Edward.

He pecked my lips lightly in greeting before turning back to his lunch. "That girl is weird." Edward said around a bite of pizza. "The other day, she asked me to open her water bottle that was clearly already open."

All of us except Edward laughed. _Poor, sweet, naïve Edward… _

"Baby," I giggled. "She obviously likes you."

He grimaced. "What?"

All of us started giggling again at the disgusted look on Edward's face.

"Ugh, Alice, why did you have to bring so much crap?" Edward whined as he lugged Alice's three suitcases through the door of the cabin.

The two and a half hour drive up to Lake Winnipesaukee in New Hampshire was relatively uneventful. Carlisle and Esme drove their cars and Edward drove us kids in his Volvo. Mom and Dad left for their trip to Key West at the same time as we began our drive up to the cabins.

The Cullens own two cabins on their property. The bigger one is that main cabin where they stay with five bedrooms and the smaller cabin is a guest house with three bedrooms. Despite it being smaller, it's just as lavish as the main house with authentic wooden log walls and dark hardwood floors.

For this trip, Esme and Carlisle are staying the main house while the four of us stay in the guest house. They want us to have our own space and privacy. But, it's only under the stipulation that Edward and I stay in separate rooms.

Yeah, like that's going to happen.

We already decided on the drive up that Alice would sleep in the room with two single beds, Emmett would stay in one of the rooms with a queen-sized bed, and Edward and I would stay in the other room with a queen-sized bed. Emmett only agreed if Edward and I kept the noise to a minimum. He looked a little green when he said that.

"Well, I had to be prepared for anything!" Alice huffed and danced through the cabin door carrying only her purse.

Emmett and I groaned as we carried the rest of luggage in. "Thanks _so_ much for helping, Squirt." Emmett grumbled as he dropped the two suitcases he was carrying.

Alice just smiled angelically at him and danced into what would be her room for the next week. Edward took his suitcase from Emmett, took the one I was holding in my hand, and gestured to the first door on the right after the kitchen. "After you, love."

I pushed the door open and smiled at the quaint bedroom. The inside looked like a log cabin, like the rest of the cabin. Brown logged walls, plush white carpets, and dark cherry wood sleigh bed and armoire.

"Edward, this place is beautiful." I rested my hand on one of the huge logs in the wall next to the bed and smiled at him.

"You're beautiful." Edward murmured.

I quirked my eyebrow at him. "So you say."

He smirked. "I'm afraid I'll have to show you."

Edward dropped our suitcases and kicked the door shut with his foot just in time to hear Emmett yell "If I hear a single moan from that room, I'm coming in there and cutting Eddie's dick off!" from the living room.

I laughed at my crazy ass brother as Edward ran over to me. He tossed me on the bed and crawled on top of me. I giggled as I pulled his mouth to mine.

A few minutes later, our shirts were on the floor and we were working on the buttons of each other's jeans when Emmett pounded on the door. "Bells, Eddie," He boomed. Edward groaned as he rested his forehead on my shoulder and moved his hands off the button of my jeans. I laughed quietly and ran my hands over the expanse of his bare back. "I suggest you put your clothes back on. Mama and Daddy C are walking down the hill."

Edward pulled back with wide eyes and stared into my equally wide eyes. "Fuck!" We yelled in unison and jumped from the bed. Edward buttoned and zipped his jeans while I searched for my bra.

"Damn it, Edward!" I growled. "Where the hell did you throw it?"

"Looking for this?"

I looked up to see Edward completely dressed, holding my bra and t-shirt in his hands. I smirked and snatched them from his hands. I quickly redressed, fixed my hair, and pulled Edward out to sit on the couch. I plopped myself in his lap – mostly to hide the very _prominent_ bulge in Edward's lap – and pressed a kiss to his cheek as I snuggled into his embrace.

Esme and Carlisle knocked once before pushing the door open. "Hey kids!"

"Hi," Edward and I said a bit too loudly to be even considered as normal.

Esme looked at us funny and continued speaking. "Anyways, we came down to tell you kids that Mr. and Mrs. Lafayette down the street invited us to dinner tonight. Now, we are only going because we are confident that you all won't pull any crazy stunt. Is that clear?" She raised her eyebrows menacingly.

"Yes, ma'am!" All four of us answered immediately.

"Okay, you kids be good." Esme kissed each of us on the top of our heads and took Carlisle's hand in hers. "We'll probably be home around eleven. We'll be back down to say goodnight when we get home."

The second Carlisle and Esme left, the four of us looked around and grinned impishly at each other. Oh yeah, tonight was going to be a great night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks SO much for reading! Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Just so-so? Let me hear it!**

**Next up: Cabin fun with no adult supervision!  
><strong>

**Thanks again for reading and I apologize again for the long wait. The next update will NOT be that long.  
><strong>

**- NIKKI  
><strong>


	10. Never Have I Ever

**A/N: ******Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)********

****Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed my little story. Your encouragements mean a lot!****

**sorry I took so long again! I do have a pretty free schedule for awhile so I hope to get more writing done!  
><strong>

**This was such a fun chapter to write! I hope you all like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 –Never Have I Ever . . .<br>**

BPOV

"_Okay, you kids be good." Esme kissed each of us on the top of our heads and took Carlisle's hand in hers. "We'll probably be home around eleven. We'll be back down to say goodnight when we get home." _

_The second Carlisle and Esme left, the four of us looked around and grinned impishly at each other. Oh yeah, tonight was going to be a great night. _

"Okay, Ali, you get the shades and lock the doors. Ed, go get the shit from my trunk. Bells, call Angela and ask her when the hell she's getting here. I'll order us some pizzas." Emmett waggled his eyebrows at us as he gave us orders before disappearing into the kitchen to find the landline phone.

We all dispersed to do as Emmett asked _so very nicely_. Edward pulled on his jack and disappeared out the door as Alice flitted around the cabin to shut all of the curtains and lock the back and side doors and I went to my bedroom to call Ang.

Angela's family owned a small cabin on another side of the lake and asked her cousin to drive her over here to have a sleepover with Alice and I tonight.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hey, Bells!"

"Hey, Ang! When are you gonna get here? Emmett's already set the operation in motion." I rolled my eyes at my big brother.

Angela laughed. "I just pulled in the driveway. Oh, there's Edward. Hey, Edward! I'll be right in, Bells."

I hung up with Angela and dug in my back for my phone charger. After I plugged my dying phone in, I walked back in the living room to see Angela and Edward walking in the door carrying several six-packs of beer and a couple bottles of Jose Cuervo and Grey Goose.

I gave Angela a quick hug and showed her to the room she'd be sharing with Alice tonight. She good-naturedly teased me a bit about sharing a room with Edward tonight. When we got back to living room, we saw that Alice had taken over.

Pillows and blankets had been pulled off the couch and set in a circle on the plush carpet with a low, circular coffee table in the center on which sat five shot glasses, the vodka, tequila, and several open beer bottles. Edward, Emmett, and Alice were already sitting. Angela took the empty spaces between Edward and Alice and got comfortable. Surely Alice had some game for us to play.

I was right.

"Never have I ever time!" Alice squealed. Edward, Emmett, and I rolled our eyes. We've played many times. It's Alice favorite game.

"How do you play?" Angela asked.

Alice grinned excitedly. "We go around the circle and when it's your turn you say "never have I ever . . ." and then you something you've never done. If someone has done whatever you said, they take a shot. No lying! And you usually have to tell everyone the story if they ask."

Angela laughed. "So basically, the aim is just to get really drunk?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, let's do this."

Emmett quickly poured each a shot of tequila and Alice volunteered to go first. "Okay, I'll do an easy one to get us going. Never have I ever failed a class."

Emmett downed his shot and poured himself another. "What?" he asked when we looked at him incredulously. "It was physics. When the hell am I going to need physics?"

We all laughed.

"I'll go next." Angela offered with a carefree smile. I could tell she was warming up to the game. "Never have I ever . . ." she thought for a second. "fooled around in a car."

Emmett raised his hand. "Definition of "fooling around"?"

"Uh . . . I guess anything from under the clothes touching to fucking." Angela answered with a shrug before taking a sip from her bottle of beer.

Edward and I glanced at each other remembering our tryst after the Halloween dance, smirked, and downed our shots along with Emmett.

"Oh god," Emmett groaned, throwing his head in his hands. "Now I'm going to have to hear about all the shit you two do together." He said gesturing between Edward and I.

I scowled. "Oh grow up, Em. It's not like I don't have to hear all about your exploits when girls come up to me in the hallway at school and ask me if you're sick since you haven't called them back!" I shot back.

Edward hid his laughs with my shoulder. Alice gave Emmett a reproachful look.

"My turn!" I called, already feeling warm and tingly from the one shot. "Never have I ever done drugs, except if this counts." I said, holding up my bottle of beer.

Edward looked sheepish as he downed his next shot. I glared him and crossed my arms across my chest. "A blunt every once in a while won't kill me." He grumbled.

"Gateway drug," Alice coughed obviously. We all laughed.

It was Edward's turn next. "Never have I ever gotten so drunk that I started crying in the corner of the room when my friend cut me off."

"Fucker." Emmett grumbled as he took another shot. He's lucky he isn't a lightweight. "Never have I ever kissed a dude."

The three girls rolled our eyes as we took our shots. Good one, Em.

As we kept taking turns, going around the circle, and getting progressively drunker and drunker, the questions got dirtier and dirtier.

"Never have I ever sucked a guy's dick."

"Charming, Emmett." Alice said, making a face as Angela and I slammed back another shot.

Emmett stared at me, his eyes going wide. "Bells!" He spluttered.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "What did you think Edward and I do all day? Sit around and read the bible or something?"

My brother, ever the mature young man, coughed and pretended to throw up while throwing Edward murderous glares.

"Shouldn't have asked the question if you didn't want the answer!" I said in a sing-song voice.

Yeah, I was just a _little_ drunk.

The doorbell rang, signaling that the pizza had arrived. Alice, being the soberest of all of us went to pay the pizza guy.

After finishing our pizzas, we settled back down for a few more rounds of Never have I ever.

"Never have I ever had my parents walked in while I was with someone."

Edward and I looked at each other sheepishly, remembering the last time we were over the Cullen's house. We were fooling around on Edward's couch. I was straddling his lap and my shirt was off – thank god my bra was still on – and my jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped. Edward's shirt was off and he was grabbing my ass, grinding me down on his lap. We were getting pretty hot and heavy when Esme walked right into his room without knocking. Her mouth dropped open. She recovered herself a few seconds later, pursed her lips to hide a laugh, set down the folded laundry she was carrying, and backed out of the room saying "I'll remember to knock next time," and shut the door behind her.

We took our shots and told them the story, much to everyone's amusement.

"Never have I ever fooled around in my sibling's room."

Mercifully, nobody drank. If Emmett had ever . . . I shuddered at the thought.

"Never have I ever watched porn."

Emmett proudly drank his shot. I threw Edward a suspicious look, thinking he was lying. The tips of his ears were a bit red, a dead giveaway.

"Never have I ever had a threesome."

Thankfully, nobody drank that time.

"Never have I ever had sex."

Both Emmett and Edward downed their shots and threw their respective sisters grateful looks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **********Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?************

************I love Never Have I Ever! My friends and I used to play it all the time!  
><strong>**********

**Next up: More unsupervised fun!  
><strong>

**Thanks again!  
><strong>

**- Nikki  
><strong>


End file.
